Bioreactors may be used for the production of products such as pharmaceuticals, vaccines, antibodies, and the like, through the cultivation of cells, organisms, cultures, and the like under controlled environments. Increasingly, single-use bioreactors are being used, which comprise a support structure and a single-use container configured to fit within the support structure. The use of such systems allows for simpler cleaning and sterilization of the bioreactor between processes. A number of designs for single-use bioreactors exist, and in some situations, a particular design may be desirable—for instance, the use of single-use containers made of particular materials or having a particular agitator system design may be desirable for the production of particular products. The disposable components in a single-use bioreactor are configured for use with a specific bioreactor system, with an arrangement of ports and connectors tailored to that system.